Future Mining Escape (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Future Mining Escape '''is a Venturian Battle level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section 1: Large Cave Before you can explore this area, you will need to deal with a crowd of Glaciers. Once you have killed them all, they will not revive. Stay away from the edge of the cliff in the foreground as you fight. The abyss below is dangerous. When the coast is clear, move to the front, right edge of the floor and drop down onto the small, wood cliff with Mini-Kit 1. Now you must fix the trolley track and get the Storm Driller moving in order to escape. Pick up the loose trolley track on the left side of the rails and replace it where it belongs. Destroy the small, gray crates sitting on the ground on the rails and use the LEGO bricks inside to fix the rails. Pick up the spanner sitting in plain sight where the containers were. Move to the right end of the rails and pull the lever to get a bundle of Acetone Peroxide from the Dialysis Machine. Toss Composition A at the jumble of bricks in the corner. After the detonation, use the leftover bricks to the Storm Driller. Then use the spanner you found to repair it. Now shove the driller all the way along the rails to the far end, until it comes to a stop beneath the woody cliff. Jump onto the bumper at the right end of the rails (or on top of the Composition B Air Abrasion System) and from there to the corner cliff. Grab the track on the back wall and then jump to reach Mini-Kit 2 floating above. Again jump to leap from the wood pallets into the raised opening on the back wall at the crimson mailbox. There you'll find Mini-Kit 3. Jump onto the brown platform on the far left. Switch to another character to turn the key, raising the platform where Duke is standing. If you are playing alone, Duke should jump from the platform to the woody cliff automatically. Once he is up on the cliff, take control of him and dig the dirt from the platform to build a bridge across the hole. Then follow the wood cliffs around to the right. Pull the lever to drop a ladder so the other characters can climb up. Maneuver everyone onto the orange platform. The combined weight of the four characters shoves the platform down, raising the section of rail with the Storm Driller on it. When it has risen all the way up, a black bar drops down on the right side of the orange platform and locks into place. Now your people can jump down and the Storm Driller should stay up. '''NOTE: If the drill will not rise all the way up and lock into place, shove it forward a lot more. The drill needs to be at the end of the rails in order for this to work. Now hop down, go around to the right and climb the ladder next to the scarlet mailbox to reach the cliff with the Storm Driller. Shove the orange handle on the Driller to move the Driller forward and trigger the next cut scene. Section 2: Mine Trolley Loop 1 Our friends are now riding in the drill, with Duke and Robert calling shotgun and Terrence and Tyler together outback. Duke and Tyler are each armed with a spade, which can be used for whacking buttons (more on this shortly), as well as for hitting Sulfur-I that pass by. This area is a single, large loop. You will keep going around and around until you manage to activate 3 buttons that shift the rail allowing you to move on to the next area. To hit a button, press the X button to take control of the character on the side next to the button, lean toward the button by holding a shoving the left analog stick, and then press Y to swing the spade and whack the button as you pass it. This section is much simpler in multiplayer, since you will not need to worry about switching characters. But if you are playing alone, you will need to make a turn around the circuit to pick up various Studs before hitting the buttons. Mini-Kit 5 is sitting off to the left side of the rail before it loops back around to meet up with the rails coming in from the previous area. Use Duke to lean to the left and grab it. To get Mini-Kit 6 you need to hit the 3 brown and gold hoppers hanging directly above the rails. Two of them are on Duke's side; one is on Tyler's side. There is no need to lean out to hit them. Wait until you pass beneath a hopper and press Y. You will hear a ding and see 1/3 when you connect. For Mini-Kit 7, you must kill a hostile Combustion with your spade. Two of them appear on parallel rails to the left of the Drill. The other appears the right. You need to pass each Combustion more than once in order to do enough harm to kill them. So go around until you manage it. There are many tangerine and green hanging lanterns that release silver and golden studs when you destroy them. You will also see various rows of studs—including valuable violet studs—sitting beside the rails. Lean out toward them to gather them up. Once you have got the Studs, concentrate on the buttons. The first button is in the middle between the 2 sets of rails, so it can be hit from either side. If you are controlling Duke, lean to the right. If you are controlling Tyler, lean to the left. When you approach the button, you will see blue, triangular targets. Press Y to hit it with the spade. If you succeed in knocking over the button, you will hear a ding, and one of the three crimson lights in the middle of the screen will turn green. The second button is halfway around the loop on the left. Have Duke lean to the left to whack it. The third button is on the right side of the tracks. Have Tyler lean to the right to hit it with his spade. The order in which you hit them does not matter. However, as you travel around the circuit, if you do not hit the buttons fast enough, eventually they will pop back up again, and the green lights will turn back to scarlet. If this happens, eventually you will get them all activated at once. When you do, the rails shift, and the drill moves off the loop into the tunnel on the left. Section 3: Mine Trolley Loop 2 This next area is the same as the previous one, except that the rail is a lot longer and really complicated. You will need to hit 5 buttons in order to shift the Drillers onto the rail that leads to the exit. At first you follow an oblong loop marked with black arrows in the map below. As long as you do not hit any buttons, you will keep going around. Make as many circuits as you need to in order to get all the studs and Mini-Kits. Much more than halfway through the loop, the rail splits. Before this fork, there are 2 rail buttons, one on each side of the tunnel. These are small unlike the other buttons and tangerine. If you do not hit either button, you will go to the right every time you come to the fork. To enter the left tunnel marked with blue arrows on the map, hit the rail switch on left. The left tunnel meets up with the loop again a lot farther on. To go back onto the right rail, the next time you approach the fork, hit the rail button on the right. You can use these buttons as many times as you like, but you will need to follow each path at least once in order to hit all five buttons to reach the exit. Mini-Kit 8 is sitting beside the rail on the left, beyond where the exit tunnel splits off. To get it, have Duke lean to the left. Mini-Kit 9 is obtained by smacking 3 brown and lemony hoppers hanging overhead. The first is on Duke's side, shortly after the first button. You will catch a glimpse of another hopper after that, but you cannot reach it on the first pass since it is too far to the left. The second hopper is on Tyler's side, before the track loops back on itself. After you have made one full turn around the track, you will be riding on the outer set of rails and Duke will be able to hit the third hopper. Mini-Kit 10 can only be had by killing 3 invader Melt Stones. Two of these will be on Duke's side—one beyond the area door, one beyond the fork when you take the path to the left. The other is on Tyler's side as you come down the hill after taking the right path at the fork. As in the previous area, you can also hit the tangerine and green hanging lanterns to get the studs inside and lean out to scoop up more studs including an indigo stud alongside the rails. When you have everything, begin on the buttons that will shift the rails so you can exit. There are 5 buttons in all. The order in which you use them does not matter, so long as you activate them all. The first and second buttons are on Duke's side in the first section of the loop, before the fork. To reach the third button, take the right tunnel at the fork and use Tyler to hit the button, which is on the right before the two branches of the tunnel converge. The fourth button is on Duke's side, before the rails loops back on itself. The fifth button is in the left branch of the tunnel. Have Duke smack the rail button on the left side before the fork to divert the drill into the left tunnel. Then change to Tyler and get ready to hit the fifth main button, which is on the right before this tunnel rejoins the main loop. As in the previous area, the buttons eventually reset. But once all five have been hit, and the five crimson lights on the screen turn green, your carts will be diverted into the exit tunnel and the final cut scene will play. Category:Trigger Award Winners Category:Levels Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Level Pack Levels Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Venturian Battle Category:Venturian Battle Levels